Mindfucks
by GoodKing0
Summary: Jeff has always denied having any feelings for Annie, always running away from all of their arguments… But now, tied to his bed, with no more places to hide, will he "Express" his "Feelings" for her? (WINK, WINK, NUDGE, NUDGE) (WARNINGS: Rated M for Smut, Dub-Con and… Femdom, maybe? Don't know…)


**A N: Ní féidir liom féin!**

**A N 2: My first Fanfic with Smutty situations ever! Reviews are welcome! Especially if constructive!**

Jeff woke up and found his hands handcuffed to his bed.

He groggily looked around the badly lit room, the only light the one coming out from the streetlamps outside, trying to remember some of the previous events of his life.

"_So… I don't remember going out to get a new conquest, so I can definitely roll out the "Crazy-One-Night-Stand" from the list of hypothesis… In fact, I don't remember leaving my apartment ay all last night… I was… Drinking, probably… and then… Someone rang… At the door… I open it… And… Annie's there, and then… then…"_

He groaned in frustration.

"_Why it's so fucking difficult to remember something?! Jesus, I'm becoming Pierce…_"

The door opened, white light coming from behind it.

Jeff squinted, trying to make out the silhouette standing there.

"Milord…" She purred, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Jeff frowned, "A-Annie?"

She approached the bed, sitting on its hem.

With the aid of the small light in the room, he saw that she was wearing one of her old cardigan and skirt combo, their color a bit darker than the usual.

"Why, were you expecting someone else?" She asked with a sultry voice as she leaned closer to him.

"N-no, it's just… Why have you handcuffed me to my bed?" He snapped, trying to sound stern.

"I didn't handcuff you to your bed, Jeff…" She said with a faux innocent tone, "… I just found you that way…"

"Well, this doesn't mean that… W-what are you doing?" He stuttered as she pressed her body on his, her left hand gently stroking his hair.

"I'm living in the moment, Jeff…" She whispered into his left ear.

Her tongue darted to his ear, returning to her mouth before he could say anything.

"Annie, I don't know what you want to demonstrate by doing that, but…" He began, trying again to sound firm despite her vicinity.

Annie giggled, "Oh, I love when you talk down to me…"

Jeff flinched at the mention of the L-word.

She giggled again, placing her left hand on his right cheek, "… Here you are, so _stiff_ and strong…" her hands trailed down, reaching his chest.

In the low light he managed to see her biting her lower lip, "… And here I am, ready to tame the rebel boy…"

She began unbuttoning his shirt.

He stiffened, "Annie, seriously, it's not funny, let me go…"

"…You should loosen up a bit, Jeff…" She said, giggling soon after, "Well, I cannot be the one to talk, can I? I'm always so serious and _uptight_…"

"A-Annie, stop this and…" He said, trying to maintain at least some self-control.

She opened his shirt, staring intensely at his abs.

She placed her hands on them.

He groaned as she began trailing them down.

She began to lightly kiss his jawline, "If only I knew before that the only way to have you was to act like one of your usual sluts…"

"Annie, you're nothing like that…" He tried to stutter, a little distracted by the sudden tightness of his jeans.

She gave a bitter laugh, "Of course not, I'm prim and proper Annie, the little girl who needs her _Daddy _to survive in this cruel world…"

"Annie…" He began saying before being interrupted by her hands, now unbuttoning his pants.

"What if I never was her?" She asked her tone sultry, "What if I had started working at Dildopolis for… Recreational purposes…" She slid down his jeans, revealing his underwear, "… What if I'm still doing it even now, after all those years, just because you never took me when you could…?" She whispered in his ear, before departing from his body.

Jeff's eyes went wide, "You're lying…"

She gave him a wicked smirk, "Maybe…"

She placed her mouth on his left nipple, gently kissing it.

And then giving it a sudden bite.

Jeff groaned as pain and pleasure mixed themselves.

She placed an hand on his underwear, beginning to stroke his hardness through it.

"Annie…" He whimpered, his brain now capable only to focus on her name.

"All those men who took me…" She whispered to his ear, her hand now sliding under the hem of his pants, "… I've always pretended that they were you…"

Jeff's brain, despite his apparent death once she had placed her hand on his still covered hardness, felt a weird mix of anger and pride at that.

"... And you? Were you thinking about me every time you took someone else on this bed?" She released his cock from his pants, "… Have you ever thought about me when you were cumming on those sheets…?" She sniffed the air, moaning soon after, "I can still sniff the smell of your sperm in this room…" She moaned again as her hand quickened the pace of her stroking, "… How much I would have liked to taste it…"

Jeff couldn't help but moan.

He instinctively tried to reach her still clothed body, groaning in desperation once he remembered his hands were handcuffed to the bed.

"Annie, free me…" He all but growled, by now uncaring of his appearance.

Annie smirked at him, slowing the pace of his hand, "Why, so that you can run away as always?"

Jeff groaned in frustration, "Annie, I promise I will not run away, now just... just free me, please…"

Her grin widened, "Once again, what do you want, Jeff…?"

Jeff groaned, "Annie…"

"Say it…" She commanded as she gave some quick, hard strokes before returning to a slower pace.

He groaned in frustration, "I want you, Annie. I want your body, your mind, your company and even more. I want everything! There, happy?!"

Annie backed away, shyly covering her chest with her arms, "What a dirty old man, carving the flesh of such a young girl…"

Jeff groaned again, "Are you seriously doing THAT now, Annie?"

She smirked at him, "You don't deserve me, Jeff…"

He gave her a stunned look.

"… But I know someone with standards not as high as mine…" She said as she gave a quick kiss at his forehead.

Jeff blinked.

And found himself at his door, Annie on the other side of it.

Realization hit him.

"_Fuck, another one of those lucid daydreams!_"

He tried to recover from his state, hoping against hope she didn't notice that he was now hard as a rock.

"A-Annie…" He said once again, his voice breathy.

And then he realized that she wasn't listening to him.

Her eyes were glassy, unfocused in the general direction of his chest, her legs tightly clenched together inside her pants.

He slowly gulped, realizing that he wasn't the only one who had a fantasy right now.

"Jeff…" She said, biting her lower lip, her eyes lingering on the bulge on his pants.

He tried for all but a second to deny everything and return back to their usual dance.

Then his brain basically yelled "_Fuck it!_" and he launched himself against her, fiercely kissing her like it was their last day together.

Hoping instead that it was their first.

* * *

Evil!Annie and Evil!Jeff woke up in the Evil!Dreamatorium.

Evil!Annie grinned, "Mission Accomplished."

Evil!Jeff grinned back, as they both rose from the ground.

She leaned against his body as his normal and mechanical arms entrapped her in an hug.

She smugly smiled at him, "So, Evil!Jeff, how it was playing with the midget…"

His grin widened, "Nothing compared to you, my dear…" He frowned, just a little, "Instead, how it was talking with Captain Denial?"

She laughed, "Are you jealous of him, Evil!Jeff…?"

His frown deepened, "Of course not! I know it's not cheating if it's all in someone else head, but…"

She gave him a warm smile, him being the only one allowed to receive it from her, "He is too lame to be even remotely compared to you, Evil!Jeff…"

He gave out a smug smirk, "Well, of course, I'm the best…"

She giggled at that.

The stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, both just happy to be in each other arms.

"So…" Jeff said, breaking the silence, "… Evil!Abed has left us that thing for still an hour, do you want to…"

"… Infiltrate Lame!Britta's Mind and turn her gay while you watch?!" She completed his phrase in almost a breath.

He gave her a surprised look, "How did you…?"

She smirked at him, "I know you too well, milord…"

He began laughing, "God, we're messed up…"

"Yeah…" She said, gifting him with another of her warm smiles, "… But t least, unlike the others, we're messed up together…"

He gave her a warm smile, the one he usually reserved only for her, even before he had lost his arm.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
